


RRV (A Rewritten Reversed Tale)

by Kagetsuri, KontonNoKaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsuri/pseuds/Kagetsuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KontonNoKaze/pseuds/KontonNoKaze
Summary: The Fallen Angel.They were Monsterkind's hopes and dreams.No longer a human.Neither a monster.Lost in the unknown, they awake as another human enters the underground.This unworthy Kouhai delivered a poorly rewritten version, proceed with caution.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagetsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [RVTale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438279) by Kagetsuri. 



_Some stories last for eternity, others are limited by the ticking of a clock._

_Tick, tock …_

_Hands ticking forward, then going backwards._

_Tick, tock …_

_Chapters are hours, days are minutes, memories are seconds._

_Tick, tock …_

_By the time this clock breaks, everything will fall apart._

_Tick …_

**(XII)**

Darkness falls.

Everything seems to be fading into black tar, swallowing the world in a similarly dark ocean.

You desperately try to fight the shadows' embrace, although there seems to be no ground to grip.

Water drips over the vast prison, faintly echoing through the space you're trapped in.

You try to locate the dripping ceiling, but you fail miserably.

Despair drains the last ounce of strength you have, and you contemplate the painfully slow drowning you'll be subject to.

There, something seems to emerge from the bubbling liquid, making you cling to a dying wish.

The blurb slowly forms into a solid shape, then gain colors you're surprised to see.

A human hand caresses your cheek, red eyes lock with yours, and lips move to utter something.

_"Why the long face …?"_

You seem confused, salvation going far beyond the reach of your hand.

_"After all …"_

Fear takes over when you recognize your interlocutor.

_"It's only you …"_

Your double cackles, then lunges at you and takes you down with it.

**_"... Chara"_ **

The last thing you could hear was something shattering, muffled by the air escaping your lungs.

_Tock …_

**(III)**

The strange feeling of having a functional family.

The reverberating laughter of your actual sibling.

Things you thought were lost in the Hell above.

This is just a dream, is it not? It cannot be real, you feel you do not deserve that at all. Deep down yourself, you know you sinned. You just don't how, or when, or where.

The weight of your past burdens your shoulders, and you cannot fully trust anyone just yet.

Someone calls you for dinner, someone you just called Mother out of nowhere. Instead of being irritated by the title, they accepted it wholeheartedly.

You blushed at your blunder, but you liked the fluttering feeling in your chest.

You enter a bedroom, it looks quite furnished. Items of humans your age are all over the place, seems your hosts were prepared to greet you down here.

You change into whatever pajamas you could find, and they fit you perfectly. The familiar scent of a person you knew lulls you to sleep, but perhaps that was also just your imagination.

_Tick …_

**(IV)**

The pink walls were covered in lush vegetation, which spread around enough to cover half of the structures.

Beyond the red-leaved tree in the center, you ventured to look around with your giggling brother.

Similar creatures populated the area, some hopped around, and others fled whenever they saw something.

They were a few hostile encounters, but your brother managed to get you out in one piece.

You went back where you fell, on some flowerbed and above a grave. Your sibling seemed tense, unable to go into the ray of light.

You shrugged and bathed yourself in the lukewarm sunrays. They were no traces of your fall left, and you had not disturbed the slumber of the dead either.

You wanted to know why the ones who gave you love cried every night.

Your fluffy brother blurted out where "they" died, picking your interest.

Brushing away the flowers covering the grave, you couldn't make out something of the text.

You hurried to call your brother out, but they were already gone.

You felt a little tired, the exploration had took a toll on your young body.

Napping in a flowerbed, near a gravestone, couldn't be that bad now … could it?

_Tock …_

**(VII)**

The forbidden room was opened, one similar to your own except for the lack of furniture.

The human slept there soundly, almost like they never died. You wanted to go there and wake them up, but you felt content watching their chest rise and fall. Every breath they took felt like nostalgic, yet you still cannot tell who that was.

Your brother followed suit, and asked you to wake them up for breakfast.

You tried poking them gently, but they simply groaned and turned aside. Shaking them further made them rise, looking at you with a groggy red orb.

"Good … Morning …"

"Sorry to wake you up that way, but …"

The human hugged you without further notice, and mumbled a thank you before crawling out of bed.

You were left blushing on someone else's mattress, unable to hear your brother calling out for you.

"Hey, you two ! Breakfast is ready !"

You darted out of the room, trying to suppress your increasingly fast heartbeat. Neither embarrassment nor fear could describe what you felt in that embrace.

As your brother went down again and munched his meal, you were absentminded. A tap on the shoulder made you jolt, followed by a chuckle.

"And I thought you were the one to wake me up."

You could even tell that voice was one you heard before, but you miserably failed to name the owner.

_Tick …_

**(IX)**

Like yesterday, acquaintances of the Dreemurrs dropped by to greet the newly revived kid.

Today, there was the doctor, which your brother greeted as he opened the door. Another monster came from behind the doctor, and noticed you cuddling the human they're visiting.

With a half-cheerful, half chilling voice, they beckoned your « partner » to them.

« hey there, kiddo »

They turned around to see a skeleton, as they parted from your embrace.

« Yes, Sans ? »

The skeleton extended a hand, which they shook carefully. They were cautious around that Sans person, for a reason you do not know of.

« uh, welcome back and all but … »

Sans pulled them closer, just enough to whisper out of everybody's reach.

« haven't forgiven or forgotten what you did, kid. »

You wondered what was the most intimidating, between their smirk and the blazing glare Sans gave you. The skeleton then shook your hand without a word, webt to greet everyone else then left the house

« you should drop by with your little friend over there »

« I will »

You nudged them, wondering why would they accept that kind of invitation.

« You sure you wanna go there ? They did not look too happy to see you back to the living. »

They shrugged it off and cuddled you, making you blush at the unneeded attention. Your family aww'ed, giggled or smiled at the scene, while someone took a picture of you and whispered OTP.

You felt even more embarrassed, but they had you caught in a mellowing embrace. It felt really safe, and not that cold anymore.

_Tock …_

**_Clonk …_ **


	2. (I)

_*THUD*_

A human fell down, landing on a yellow flowerbed. It took them a while to regain consciousness, acute pain washing over their left leg. They nonetheless tried to roll on their back, having given up on taking a sitting position.

Red orbs went around the unfamiliar land they fell in, blinded by a glance at the sunlight bathing their pale body. It seems the flowers cushioned an otherwise lethal fall, the thought filling the teen human with some relief.

They really thought they would die to that leap of faith.

Their breathing was still ragged, and any movement made pain surge through their trembling body, but the quietness of the place filled them with some peace. Light from the surface managed to fill the otherwise dark cave, and a gentle breeze ran through human fingertips.

Footsteps came to the ears of the falling, filling them with an urge to run. They challenged their limp leg and tried to crawl backwards into a darker spot.

Driven by fear, they frantically tried to drag themselves further, but whimpered once they made it to the next flowerbed.

Their pursuers found a way around, they thought, and that meant the end of their pathetic existence.

"Is … Is anyone there?"

The human turned around as much as they could, surprised by how young the unknown voice was. Something furry with green eyes approached, and the teen's increasing heartbeat and feeling of dread immediately kicked off again.

They just met a "monster".

They might die after all …

"A-are you okay? You … look in a terrible shape."

Green orbs met the hazy red ones, still processing what they should do against a "monster". The bipedal, goat-like creature was about their height, and extended a paw towards them before speaking again.

"I'll lend you a hand, human. Please, don't wor-"

The human mustered all the strength they had, slapping the paw away as they screamed in pain. The monster looked confused, lost between the human's condition and their reluctance to be helped.

"… Back … off …" was all the human could manage to say, between them wincing in pain and barely keeping themselves conscious. The creature knelt down and approached them again, as they tried to call their body to move when they were out of stamina.

Their vision was now all blurred. The last thing they heard was a panicked, echoing voice before they passed out.

* * *

" _Human,_

_Stay determined,_

_You are carrying,_

_The hopes and dreams,_

_Of all of us."_

* * *

The human woke up, confusion taking over their facial expression. They scrambled in what appears to be a bridal-style carrying, bipedal goat. It took them a moment to realize that was the same monster they denied help from.

The human had no strength to fight, let along speak any louder than a whisper.

"Why … are you doing this?"

The monster heard the small voice, looked around them then at the human who seemed embarrassed. They giggled before answering to them, smiling.

"Because you're not the first fallen human, of course !"

The human looked surprised. Were there more people who came down here before me? They had someone in mind, an old friend of theirs, someone they promised to go down here with, but …

They were left alone, in the end.

The monster looked hesitant to continue the conversation, having witnessed the human's complex facial expression. Their passenger suddenly jolted and held on close, having noticed a few nearby monsters hopping around.

The goat creature laughed, which made the human weakly puff their cheeks and looked at them, a bit irritated.

"What's … so funny?"

"You know, nobody's gonna hurt you down here."

 _Maybe monsters are not as bad as I first thought,_  said the human to themselves. They were put down for a moment as their "ride" deactivated a few traps on the way. They were not too elaborate, and the monster seemed to know how to solve them quickly.

There were frog-like and cockroach-like creatures, and the occasional pudding-shaped or small and scared flying being. None of those had any intention of hurting the human, probably because one of their own was carrying them.

The human surprised themselves, seeing how they almost doze off in the ball of fluff that carried them. They were a little less reluctant to receive help, rather … they had no other available option at the moment. That was not bad either, at least they were alive, and someone actually took care of them.

"… Thank you."

The monster simply flashed a grin, then moved on carefully around a few spots. The human gripped the clothes at hand, alarmed by the sudden careful attitude of their carriage. Once both relaxed a bit, the human looked up, then asked.

"What's … your name?"

"Huh? Ah yeah, Name's Asriel."

It's a nice name, the human thought. A bit unusual and maybe old, but it had a pleasant ring to it.

"What's your name then?"

"…"

No matter how much the human tried to rattle their mind, they could not come up with an answer.

**None at all.**


	3. (II)

A distant  _*THUD*_  was heard through a timeless space, where someone watched the new arrivant to the Underground. The observant looked content, watching a monster and a human getting along was not your everyday occurrence down here.

Their face quickly turned sour as another being approached, taking a chair and "sitting" as their everlasting smile remained plastered on their face.

"Chronos"

Chronos turned around to face their guest, one they had to cope with for quite a long time.

"Wingding"

The specter's smile got wider, and he extended a floating hand. As expected, his human host simply stood there staring. It made Wingding chuckle, as he took a peek on the outside world.

"Ah, another fallen human … and they look quite like one you told me about."

"That's right."

"What was their name again?"

"None of your business."

Wingding simply chuckled again, he was fond of the human's hostile answers.

"What you here for anyways, monster?"

"Nothing unusual, human, coming to bother you and play those games you showed me last time."

Chronos sighed, Wingding was terrible at those but kept challenging them every single time came here. It was difficult to escape the "room" as well, there were no apparent exits or windows. It simply reflected the world of the living at random intervals, and

Chronos could only see humans coming in, staying with the Royal family and then dying shortly after.

"Fine, will a game of chess do?"

"I never beated you at this one either."

Another chair and a table conveniently popped out of nowhere, revealing a standard game of chess with strangely shaped pieces. As Chronos lazily took out Wingding's King piece, he plainly announced.

"Checkmate."

"Hm, that was unexpected."

"Was it? You monsters have no concept of war, have you?"

"We do, we lost one without being able to harm anybody."

Wingding chuckled again, but Chronos looked at him unamused and spoke his mind.

"Then you cannot win this game without imagining it as a real war. Humans have designed those out of their desire to wage conflict and find ways to beat their adversaries. They are, ironically, more prone to violence than you monsters, and even made a game for the sake of shedding blood."

Chronos sighed, they rambled more than they should on a simple game of chess. Wingding looked fairly amused by their speech and suggested a rematch. Chronos obliged, knowing he would eventually give up at some point.

The result was the same, perhaps more decisive than the last game.

"Checkmate, again."

"Gah !"

For the first time, Wingding shifted to a frown as he lost miserably. Chronos sort of smirked, before suggesting another match. Wingding looked determined for one more game anyways, and Chronos planned to end it even faster this time.

All they really wanted now, was to keep an eye on the human who recently descended.

* * *

_"I did it,_

_I finally did it,_

_A true RESET._

_They're here._

_They're free."_

* * *

Asriel and the human arrived safely to the only house in the Ruins, somewhere with an old-looking tree and fallen red leaves. They asked to sit by it while Asriel would call for help.

"Why not just go inside, human?"

Chara looked at them without a word; they were unwilling to share their mixed feelings about adults.

Like those who were chasing them earlier.

Like those who forced them to part with their best friend.

Asriel complied and went inside to call for help, his father was sitting by the couch, reading a eventless newspaper. His mother was busy fixing something in the kitchen, today's lunch is more likely to be snail pie.

"Mom, Dad ! I found a fallen human !"

Both boss monsters dropped whatever they were doing then looked at each other.

"Asri, where is the human?" said the father, with a concerned look.

"By the dead tree, they do not want to go in."

"Poor child, they must be afraid of us." The mother exited the house as soon as she spoke, followed by Asriel then his dad.

Asriel's parents looked equally cautious of the child, having a feeling of déja-vu upon meeting the red-eyed, pale-skinned human.

Only Asriel looked confused in the middle, prompting them to ask.

"Mom, Dad, is everything okay?"

His mother nodded, gave another look to her husband then approached the human child.

"Do not worry, little one, I will only heal y- what happened to your leg?!"

As the mother laid her paw right above the injured limb, the human braced themselves for the incoming surge of pain. They closed their eyes and awaited the snapping bones, torn flesh and piercing needles.

But none of it came.

Only warmth covered their aching limb, which seemed to get better as seconds passed.

The human opened their eyes, looking at a green light pulsing on their now valid limb.

They mumbled a thank you, but looked at Asriel and somehow ran to him for cover. It made both goat parents roar with laughter.

Laughter, huh?

Seemed like they haven't heard one for ages, and Asriel sworn they saw the human smile just a little back then.

"Perhaps, you should hold on the snail pie today, Tori."

"You are right, Gorey, no snail pie today."

Asriel giggled at how silly their parents are being in front of a still scared human. Said scaredy cat still peeked at the two adult monsters and giggled a bit, before taking cover again.

Toriel addressed the child, who got "betrayed" by Asriel and left on the open.

"Young one, are you okay with cinnamon and butterscotch?"

The human looked at them confused, as if they were never asked for something as trivial as a meal.

"…Yes, I am"

Toriel smiled then went back inside, hiding tears she should be shedding for someone else. Asgore finally moved from his spot, approaching the still confused human. He knelt right around their height and looked at them.

"Howdy, human. I'm Asgore, King of Monsterkind."

Asgore was less intimidating than the human could imagine, they were certainly imposing but looked like they wouldn't be able hurt a fly. The human shook the paw as best as they could, then were surprised to see Asgore taking their hand and leading them inside his house.

"My son said you do not have a name."

The human nodded, but pondered a bit longer, as if they were trying in vain to remember their birth name.

Asgore patted their brown hair, leaving them on the giant sofa in the living room and taking a chair instead - which somehow sustained their figure.

"Perhaps, we should give you one since you will stay here for a while."

A name, just for their sake.

The thought conjured something warm inside them, enough to make them smile again. Fatigue soon catched up to them, and they quickly fell asleep on an oversized sofa.


	4. (III)

Night soon embraced the Ruins.

You woke up with the strange feeling of having a functional family. It got stronger as soon as you heard the reverberating laughter of your actual sibling.

You also heard silly banter and witnessed playful parents, things you thought were lost in the Hell above.

This is just a dream, is it not? It cannot be real, you thought, surprised by the ordinary family picture you came to see, first thing after waking up.

Something made you feel you do not deserve this at all. Deep down yourself, you know you have sinned, you just can't recall how, or when, or where.

The weight of your past burdens your shoulders, and you cannot fully trust anyone just yet. Still, you would not pass up this semblant of happiness.

Someone calls you for dinner, someone you just called Mother out of nowhere.

 _Why did I say that first thing out of bed ?!_  you cursed the needy child you were, there was no telling if Asriel's mother would be that nice.

Yet, she was since instead of being irritated by the title, she accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Would you … be happy … to call me Mother?"

You blushed at your blunder, but you liked the fluttering feeling in your chest. It took you a minute to actualy nod and run to Asriel's mom, which was probably the Queen now that you thought about it.

"I'm … sorry" as you got out of the embrace.

The Queen sort of giggled, then realized she forgot something.

"Young one, I am sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Toriel, Queen of Monsterkind and caretaker of the Ruins."

Before you had a chance to whine about your lack of names, Asriel jumped before Asgore could propose a name.

"Wait right there, Dad … you were about to suggest something like "Human" or "Red" right?"

Asgore laughed as Asriel got a little angry, his father naming sense was so terrible their home was just called "Home".

"Do you have anything in mind, Asriel?"said Toriel as she placed dishes and pie slices on the nearby table.

"Maybe Flame or Flare would work but …" Asriel just looked like some scholar, making his parents look at each other.

You laughed, Flare sounded nice, so you adopted that as you cuddled Asriel.

"Hey, you good with tha-? Wait, which one did you pick?"

You un-hugged Asriel quickly and sort of posed a reverence.

"I am Flare, pleased to meet you, Monster Prince."

Toriel smiled, as so did Asgore, they kind of liked how you just fitted in without too mich trouble.

You ate some pie and drank warm tea, along Asgore talking about his flowers and Toriel scolding him for not doing his primary job. Asriel apologized in silence but you shook your head, it felt nice being here after all.

Somewhere in the middle of that conversation, Asriel asked something.

"Are they my sibling now?"

You blushed, you had no idea you were already part of the family.

"I guess so Asriel, and now they'll need a roo-" Toriel suddenly became sad for a second, before dismissing the thought and getting up.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She went upstairs as you questioned Asriel with a whisper. "What happened?"

Asriel never responded to that, he just looked concerned, and so did Asgore.

Both glanced upstairs as you got even more confused, but Asgore soon brought you back to your senses.

"It is alright, Flare, there is nothing wrong."

He gave you a smile, it felt a little empty but you chose to smile back.

"Flare, my child, come to your room please." said Toriel, who looked like she just cried over something.

You thought you should not pry on that matter right now, maybe you could ask Asriel later on. Wishing everyone good night, you entered the room Toriel prepared in a hurry.

The bedroom looks quite furnished. Items of humans your age are all over the place, seems your hosts were really eager to have you down here. A couple of toys were in a chest, and you kind of looked around those to find a plushie. A bunny with floppy ears, like Asriel's, caught your fancy.

You change into whatever pajamas you could find, and they fit you perfectly. You looked at you blue striped, purple PJs in the mirror and gave your plushie a pat. The bed looked confortable, probably better than anything you can remember.

Truth is, you can only compare it to flowerbeds and giant couches.

The familiar scent of a person you knew came to mind, perhaps was it the pajamas or the plushie. You shrugged it off and rolled around until you figured out a good sleeping position.

Sleep got you again, not that you did not mind it, having heard someone weep downstairs.

* * *

" _Tick, tock._

_It started,_

_The indubitable,_

_The ineluctable,_

_End of all things._ "

* * *

They got up in the middle of the night, somewhere akin to a dark room. "Flare" looked a little alarmed but approached a glistening object, which turned out to be a mirror up close.

The "room" was awfully quiet, so "Flare" went to glance at their reflection. They could not see one right away, but it soon began to form before them.

Surprisingly, it smiled as "Flare" looked at it, dumbfounded. The reflection smirked and brought a knife out of nowhere, playing with it. 

"Flare” looked at their own hands but couldn't find anything sharp, then heard their own reflection talk.

 "ɿɘʜ uoʏ ɿoᎸ bɘɘᴎ oᴎ ꙅi ɘɿɘʜT"

The reflection glared at “Flare”, who could not get anything of what was said. It got out of the mirror and loomed on the human, speaking to them one more time. It did not get through either, so “Flare” stabbed “Flare”.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

“Flare” felt like falling down the abyss, the same one they just woke up from yesterday. It took forever to reach the bottom of it, neither screaming nor panicking seemed to help them.

When they finally reached a dead flowerbed, “Flare” looked at their own blood, flowing as it colored the garden in light crimson. Someone came running towards them, yelling as “Flare” was about to pass out.”

“I am here _ _ _ _ _ ! ɿɒᎸ oꙅ ƚi ɘbɒm ɘw ɿɘƚᎸɒ ƚoᴎ ,woᴎ ɘib ƚoᴎ ɿɘƚƚɘd uoY."

 _"Honestly, stop talking in gibberish_." “Flare” thought sarcastically, as they were about to “die”.


	5. (IV)

Flare woke up to the nightmare they just had, shaking like a leaf in a storm. They had no memories of them being so violent, nor of the voice that spoke to them before they "died".

Yet, it seemed familiar, perhaps it owned the scent they picked up moments before falling asleep. Right now, they were more concerned about the rest of the unsightly dream they had.

There was also the flowerbed, and the blood pool, and all that unclear dialogue that went on without them understanding a thing. All of this made them confused, right to the point of breaking in tears on the pillow.

That was all before Asriel rushed to knock at their door.

"Flare, breakfast is ready ~"

Earning no response made Asriel think they were still asleep, as Flare heard the Prince go down the stairs. They took this opportunity to wash their face, or just enough to look like they never cried. Flare thought of the flowerbed again, it also looked terribly familiar to them.

Perhaps it held some sort of secret, perhaps they would remember something by going there again. Flare thought they should ask Asriel about it, and have someone to accompany them as well.

After all, they just got a sibling again - or so they thought, they could hardly remember anything about a family above.

Flare got lost in thought as they changed into some convenient clothes, and ran downstairs to grab breakfast. Asriel greeted them with a hug; to which Toriel gave suit while embracing both children. Asgore watched the whole scene, smiling, then got back into the newspaper he had at hand. Nothing seemed able to break that time of peace, or at least,  _not today._

In another setting, Dr. Gaster had been busy waiting for the "answer". One the Dreemurrs expected for quite some time, and one he failed to deliver for the past few years. Looking at his monitors for the fifth time today, he widened his eyesockets as some strange cipher appeared.

The "answer" came at last, and the displayed text left the scientist with a feeling of _déjà-vu._ Gripping his lab coat, he carefully noted on a notepad the instructions on the screen, then went to another unused room with a few peculiar items.

Perhaps it was finally time to pay the Royal family a visit, and return _the SOUL_ to where it belongs.

* * *

The small garden Asgore tended to was a small heaven down the earth, yet the RUINS hardly paled in comparison. Pink walls were covered in lush vegetation, which spread around enough to cover half of the structures.

Beyond the red-leaved old tree in the center, lied a world which you did not explore just yet.

You ventured to look around with your giggling brother, you tried to hush the fluffball he was yet gave it up halfway. This monster was actually too goodhearted to be silenced. 

Asgore spent the day doing his King duties, far beyond the RUINS' tranquility. Toriel accompanied him today of all days, but did not do so before uttering the words she always used :

"Do not venture too far, Flare. Be good."

She really felt like a mother to you, and it hurted to not do as told, but you had to go and see that flowerbed.

You had to check upon that ominous dream you had, bathing in warm blood under the light. Maybe you could get to know that person you met too. Actually, you heard a tiny bit about why you should not go there.

"You know, we should not go to that flowerbed again?" Asriel said, when you tried to enlist him as a guide.

"Why so?" You looked at him with red, pleading eyes. Asriel could safely get you there, yet he was not ready to do that yet.

Asriel remained silent for a while, so much that you thought you should leave at that, before he spoke again :

"A human died there, not so long ago ... he was ..."

His other sibling ... The one that made  the ones who gave you love cried every other night you were there.

Your fluffy brother blurted out where “they” died while he talked with tears on his eyes, picking your interest. Conveniently, it was not that far from where you fell.

You went along Asriel - actually behind him - to avoid being aggro'ed by monsters; Some of those populated the area, either hopped around, or fleeing whenever they saw you coming.

They were a few hostile encounters, like a carrot popping out of nowhere and some wiggly weird monster. Your brother acted friendly towards them, and managed to get you out of there without a scratch.

Approaching the spot where you fell, your heart clenched a bit. It was a little overwhelming.

On some flowerbed, not far from a tombstone. Your sibling seemed tense, unable to go into the ray of light.

You shrugged and bathed yourself in the lukewarm sunrays. They were no traces of your fall left, and you had not disturbed the slumber of the dead either.

You laid down on the flowerbed, rolling in it back and forth like a child. That was at least, a better memory than the last time you were wriggling here with a broken limb.

Your hand reached for the tombstone, brushing away the flowers covering the grave. You tried to read what was written on it, but that too looked like  _gibberish_ you could not understand.

You hurried to call your brother out, but they were already gone. Perhaps they were taken out by the same overwhelming feeling that coursed through you, you were just a little more determined to stay than them.

Your heart pulsed at the very moment you thought of the word, like it was waiting for it. You soon felt tired enough to take a nap, not minding to do that near a grave. You simply felt the need to stay there longer, near something that was familiar to you.

Slumber soon closed your eyelids, and you could only feel your heartbeat and the sun bathing your young, tired body.

 

* * *

**"Who is disturbing me when I am actu- Oh, it's you ..."**

_Chronos looked perplexed at the child their age, napping there like nothing happened between them. They were so close they could actually pat their head, yet so far since a barrier blocked their hand._

_Were they not somewhere between death and life, they would have been at peace; Stuck in nether with the remains of  a specter was not exactly the ideal afterlife._

**"Well, you have not changed at all, have you?"**

_Their voice shaked a tiny bit, perhaps with lingering emotions they thought deceased. They could have shed a tear, but humans in the interstice never cried one bit. Chronos remained as close to "Flare" as they could , looking at them like a guardian would._

_As soon as nightfall came, they could hear footsteps coming for them. Perhaps that was ..._

_The Dreemurrs._

_A good thing indeed, since Chronos would not be able to keep an eye on that child any longer. Their living space was getting darker as night embraced the Underground, as voices without owners came to haunt them yet again._

**_"...TheyarenoGOOD_** ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** **_TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFERTheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER_** TheyarenoGOOD ** _TheyarenoHUMAN_** ** _TheyneedtoDIEyouhelpedTHEMyouareGUILTYyoushouldSUFFER..."_**_ **

_Chronos paid no heed to those, simply listening to them as they grabbed his arm and squeezed a bit._

_They smiled, for once. There was a time when that mantra devastated their resolve, not anymore ..._

* * *

  _" An end, a beginning_

_There is no end_

_To the spinning_

_Of the arms and_

_Wheels of time ._ "


End file.
